Sims Next Top Model (cycle 2)
Supernatural Invasion or The Supernatural Invasion is the second cycle of BrushYourCats' Sims Next Top Model. It was the first EVER season by BrushYourCats/wollsson were aliens, demons, vampires and all those shizzles were allowed. The prizes are contracts with Vogue Agency and Immortal Model Managment, the cover Vogue Italia and being the face of a worldwide L'Oréal ad. The judges are totally different from Cycle 1. They're Sakura Xen and Kortland Arrington, both winners from Sims3Fanatic09's S3NTM, although Kortland is also the manager of IMM, and of course also Tyra Banks, the host. Each week there's also a guest judge. Contestants This season had a normal casting like last season. 16 girls were chosen to compete, but there was a big elimination at the first day, so only 12 girls actually made it to the house. Episode Summaries 'Welcome! Uh, nevermind, BAI!' The top 16 all arrive at the airport of New York. They meet with Sakura Xen, Kortland Arrington and Yuri Xen. They got to know that they were going to do a photoshoot with Yuri Xen. Kortland and Sakura were both watching to see the girls in action themselves. They weren't too impressed. In the end the judges had to eliminate five girls, they really couldn't decide on five though, instead they only eliminated 4. Porcelaina, Molly, Crystal and Heaven. Afterwards the 12 remaining girls got to know that they were going to be flown to Milan. When the girls arrive in Milan they go straight to their house. The girls notice they have their own cat, but for some reason they don't even seem to care. They all get their beds and surprisingly there were beds for all of them. Later the girls arrive at a hair salon where they get their makeovers, then they had to pose without a top for their makeover shoot. They immediately go to their second photoshoot, which is a distustingly boring beauty shoot. The results weren't very impressive. At panel Ziyi Peng was the guest judge. Tyra notices that Kortland and Sakura eliminated one less girl than she told them to, so she tells the girls that two girls will be going home at that judging. The judges weren't impressed in neither Suli or Sonicia, so they were sent home. *'Eliminated outside panel: '''Porcelaina Llod, Molly Oley, Crystal Neptune & Heaven McPole *'First call-out: Agrippina Xerxes *'Bottom three: '''Martina Martinez, Suli Wong & Sonicia Galaxy-07 *'Eliminated: 'Suli Wong & Sonicia Galaxy-07 *'Special guests: 'Yuri Xen, Aighina Calò, Ziyi Peng 'I Set Fire To Myself and Then I Quit Mercedes felt like she wasn't supposed to be in the competition. Pamela noticed that she seemed depressed so she talked to her about it, and Mercedes told Pamela that she was gonna quit at panel. The girls then had a challenge photoshoot with small animals like birds, rodents and snakes. Elle won the challenge and recieved immunity at panel. Back at the house Pamela told Elle and Pongy about what Mercedes told her. Mercedes heard it all, and when Pamela said that she thought Mercedes wasn't strong enough mentally she got very sad and ran away and hid. Yolanda was being her crazy self and dancing her Jesus-dance in the SECRET HALL OF AQUARIUMS (dun dun duuuuun). Santana came across her and well, she basically just hurried to get away from there. The girls then did a photoshoot in the very beautiful landscapes of Milan. Montana was mad at Mercedes, so she scratched her, which made Mercedes feel very hated, so she went outside to the sun and started burning. Pamela pulled her inside, but Mercedes was VERY mad at her, so she started screaming at her. Pamela tried to apologize, but Mercedes didn't accept it. When Mercedes walked past Santana Santana said something rude, which made Mercedes even MORE mad, so she kicked Santana so she fell and got knocked out. When she woke up she didn't remember anything. Barely even her name. At panel Accalia Faber guest judged. Tyra was very impressed with Elle, plus she already had immunity, so she recieved first call-out. Pamela and Mercedes landed in the bottom two, but Mercedes wouldn't even walk up to Tyra with Pamela. She just stood there. Pamela asked her if she was gonna quit, but Mercedes was still mad, so she just left the panel room. *'First call-out: '''Elle Green *'Bottom two:' Pamela Seldom & Mercedes Seldom *'Quit:' Mercedes Seldom *'Special Guests:' Fransesco Carini, Accalia Faber 'This Is a Modeling Competition, not a Maze Competition' The episode started with the girl going home from panel. The girls got home and found a TyraMail that said that Mazes Are Fun. The girls headed for their first runway challenge, which was a normal runway, with a maze before it. Most of the girls did great, but Naomi was the winner. Yolanda couldn't do it and quit. The girls then headed for their photoshoot which Yolanda participated in. At panel Uvettah Rasputine judged. The judges were impressed with Santana, but not so with Natalie and Martina, and in the end Martina was eliminted. *'Quit: Yolanda Di Francisco *'First call-out: '''Santana Seldom *'Bottom two: 'Natalie Hobbs & Martina Martinez *'Eliminated: 'Martina Martinez *'Special guests: Taccino D'Avanzo, Uvettah Rasputine Call-out Order Tyra's Call-Out Order